


Red and Blue

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Mega Man AUs [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Destroy Ending, Destruction, Evil Plans, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Heroes to Villains, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Killing, No Slash, Not Really Character Death, Possible Character Death, Pre-Canon, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: (didn't have a good name..I'll come up with a better one later)Mega man was reprogrammed to become evil and work with Wily, he joins his side after running away from homeThe world wasn't prepared when they were attack by a powerful robot armyRoll and Proto were the only robots who survived the attack and it's up to them to rebuild the world and destroy the Wily empire(which is part of the story. The other part is a bunch of random stuff..I can't take things seriously)
Series: Mega Man AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073000
Kudos: 3





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Mega's eyes are red
> 
> While Roll and Proto(the heros) eye's are blue
> 
> That's why I named it Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might as well start from the end!

_"Imagine something you done years ago_

_Do you have it?_

_Now I want you to think, what could I have done to make that moment different?_

_Well, your actions are the reason you're here now_

_Everything you do and say_

_Makes a difference to this universe_

_In another universe, you may have done something different_

_Causing a shift in that world_

_That's what happens in every universe, you do something, that causes a change_

_Mega Man, a robot who has saved the world many times against everything that threatens his home_

_But in many cases_

_It wasn't him who made the choices_

_One man made these choices_

_His name being Albert W Wily_

_And in this universe, he reprogrammed the robot to work for him_

_Every change is different from the next_

_Each one, shifting that_ _universe for better or for worst_

_This universe, is the one we are in now_

_If only I was smarter..if I would have done something different..or helped my brother_

_Maybe he wouldn't have felt like he needed..to run away.._ "

"How did those scary people become evil? Doesn't every villain have a reason for doing what they do?" A little girl with brown hair asks holding a small teddy bear, the male robot thought for a moment

"For Wily, I don't think I can, he had no reason to do this, but my guess is he was jealous of my father's smarts. As for..my brother, he was reprogrammed..meaning he was brainwashed into believing we were bad people

He ran to Wily as a last resort and..now he's not the same as he used to be

To you, and many humans here, he's the embodiment of evil and deserves to be crushed. But he's still my little brother, I know he can change, he's still there, deep down..he's still Megalith.."

A woman walked into the powerless lab taking away the emptiness that once filled it,"Hey mommy!" The little girl got up and ran to her mom,"Hey..how was your day?"  
"It was fun! We told stories, Miss Roll fixed teddy too!" She held her stuffed animal up,"That's amazing, let's get home now..ok? Thank you Proto..god bless you.."

Both the humans walked out the lab leaving the red robot alone, he sighed getting off the table,"How was it?" His sister walked into the main room holding a bike helmet,"Normal as always. I told her a story, we had a snack, and her mom came to get her. A regular day."  
"That's great..ready to go see dad?"  
Proto sighed grabbing his helmet,"yeah..let's get this over with.."

It's been over a year since the world had been over ruled by the Wily empire. Humans hid and ran through streets trying to get away from the evil robots, only two good ones stood

They would held humans try to rebuild their homes that were being destroyed

It was hard to get places since all the vehicles were destroyed, but the siblings were able to fix up two bikes so they could move through out the city and help survivors

Roll and Proto parked their bikes by a graveyard, they walked into the peaceful area where the dead comes to rest. They stopped in front of a headstone that belonged to their father

No words were spoken

Proto kneeled down dropping a little rose on his grave,"We'll make you proud dad.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More story parts coming soon :D


	2. Before everything

Light wiped sweat from his forehead as he added the final touches to his newest robot,"You're almost finished.." The scientist looked up hearing the door slide open,"Hey dad, how's my new brother coming along?" An young robot asks running up beside his father

"Really well! Just a few more changes to the code and he's done!" The little robot lit up at that statement,"Do you think I'll be a good big brother?" "You'll be a great big brother!" Light ruffled up his son's hair,"I hope so, I can hardly wait!"

The scientist place a fabric over the robot and turned off the lights,"How about we get some dinner going before I turn him on?" Proto nodded happily running out the room. Light followed his son out the room, locking the door behind him

In the shadows, a figure came forward and lifted the cloth from the robot

" _An amazing design you made Light, but I'll have to change around some things._ "

The figure turned on the computer and change around the coding, once he was finished, he turned the robot on

Slowly

The young robot sat up their eyes shining red

" _Perfect._ " The creature walked to the child with a smile,"Who are you?"  
" _I..I am your_ _companion._ _I'm your only friend, the only one you can trust._ "

" _When I leave, two people will enter this room. Don't trust them, don't believe their lies, they want to control you. You'll have to fight back. When things get too hard..come find me._ "

The figure heard footsteps singling he had to leave, he ran towards the open window he climbed through and left

Bright lights filled the room showing two figures, both looked in confusion as they saw the small robot sitting up

But the older robot ran up without a care,"Hello! I'm Proto, your big brother!" Light showed a smile approaching the robot,"Hello there..Megalith."

The new robot looked at both of the creatures and furrowed his eye brows looking away from them

**About 8 years later**

Two young robots ran around the lab playing a game of tag

One of them being a young girl who was about 4 while the boy was now 12

"Can't catch me!" She yelled running down the hall where the bedrooms were,"I bet I can!" The young robot ran into an open room that belong to her 2nd older brother who was reading

He looked at his sister with hate in his eyes,"What did I say about going into my room?!" She looked at her brother fear lingering,"I-I-" "GET OUT!"

Roll ran out which got her caught by Proto

Auto took out 6 plates and laid them on the table humming a tune as he did so, Mega entered the kitchen and opened the fridge,"Hey Mega buddy! Dinner's almost-" The red eyed robot looked over annoyed, Auto stopped talking watching him leave with a soda

Mega walked down the hallway passing a bedroom with two people laughing happily, he walked into his room and sat on his bed opening the soda. He grabbed his phone and started to look over some images

"Dinner's ready!" Those words echoed all throughout the lab but the robot didn't care

His door creaked open,"Hey Megalith, want to come eat dinner with us?" Light asked with a comforting smile, Mega looked over annoyed,"I rather die." the scientist sighed sitting beside his son

"Megalith..is there something you want to tell me? You've been shutting yourself away from this family, you've been aggressive towards everyone, and you refuse to participate in family activities."

The robot crossed his arms,"First. You're in my room. Second. I don't WANT to be part of this 'family'. AND I hate everyone here. I don't want to talk to you and never will. Now please..LEAVE."

Light stood up and walked towards the door,"If you change your mind..you can-" Mega slammed the door on him as he was talking

"This is the 5th time he's gotten into a fight at this establishment, we can't keep him here anymore Thomas! He's a danger to everyone here, we have no choice but to expel him permanently!"

"But there isn't any other schools in the area!"

"Home school him! He'll listen to you!"

"He doesn't! I tried everything but he still refuses to listen!"

"Well that's your problem, he isn't stepping another foot on these school grounds!"

Mega listened to all the words being spoken inside the office, he had bandages over his face from a fight caused by some kid. The robot sat up against the wall looking to the side,"You better control that..THING before he ends up killing someone!"

The father sighed exiting the office, he looked at his son who was looking back at him,"Do I have to go back here?" Light sighed shaking his head, Mega smiled standing up and putting his bag on

The car ride home was silent as always. Mega looked out the window with Light driving,"You know you're in trouble?" "I know." "You know that you broke a kid's arm?" "I know."  
"You know that you're expelled, right?" "Duh. You act like I never dealt with this before."

Out of nowhere, Light pulled into a gas station and stopped the car. The robot looked over confused but didn't say anything, the human looked at his red eyed son and sighed

"Why?" Mega looked to the side before looking back,"Why what-"

"Why..why are you like this? You act like all of this..is good. First you were attacking your siblings, next it was you failing, then it was the calls from the school about you being suspended, then it was sneaking out the house, and now..I can't send you back to school cause the staff see you as a threat to everyone.  
But in all of that, you act like it's all normal! I try to help but you push me away when all I want is to be a good father! Please tell me what I can do to help! I want to help you! Please!"

The robot blinked a few times, Thomas sighed starting the car up,"You're not gonna tell me..fine..it's fine..be like that. I can't change the way I programmed you..I'm just going to let you do what you want to. I'm done trying to help.."  
Mega smiled looking back out the window

Sounds of laughter filled the lab as one robot laid on his bed looking the ceiling, listening to music, a smile clear on his face. He sat up stopping his music,"I never felt this happy before..nice job Mega..he was right."

Speaking of 'he', the robot got off his bed and walked towards his widow, he opened it and left the lab towards the forest

"Hey hey! Megalith is here!" The robot announced with a grand entrance, waiting by a tree was another scientist by the name of, Albert Wily,"How did it go?" He asked with a smile,"Like a dream, I got expelled and Thomas said I can do whatever I want!"

Wily pat the robot's head,"Good job, now all that needs to be done is-" "Steal some parts from Light's lab and bring them to you? Easier said than done, the old man locks his lab at night."

"Don't worry, Mega. Everything will fall into play..all you have to do is play the role..of the perfect son." Mega lifted an eyebrow,"And how am I supposed to do that if he already doesn't like me?" "Simple. Be nice to everyone, act happy, pretend to love everyone..and then steal the key."

Mega smiled,"You're the smartest man I know Wily." "You are as well, Megalith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega is just commending the robot masters and their being sorta dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW
> 
> This version of Mega Man is a mixture of Mega Man? Copy Robot, and Bass
> 
> Meaning, Wily was actually smart and reprogrammed him from the start, in return, didn't need to build millions of robots and just needed one to take over the world

"Formation 45-B78!"

On commanded, the robots formed in straight lines

"Now that I have thy attention, master Wily has ordered we finalize our place on this useless planet. So tis the day to put his plan in action. Group A, thou will take the eastern part of the city  
Group B, thou will take down the buildings in the north side  
And finally, group C, thou will get the west and south.  
If thy have anything against the plans, speak now."

Guts man raised his hand

"Thou may speak."

"Can..you explain everything again? I can't understand anything you're saying."

Mega rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to explain again

"Group A, thy will-"

"That's what I'm talking about! I can't understand those words you're using!"

The commander blinked once before taking his arm cannon out,"Will thine say it again? I couldn't understand thou."

Everyone backed away from the big guy

He fell to the feet of his commander begging

"I-I'm sorry sir! I was just-" The arm cannon was placed at his head

"I should fire..but then I would have to clean the remains. So thou better think about what thine says before thou's brains are all over the wall. Thine understands?" Guts man nodded rapidity  
"Good. Would anyone else want to be explained to?"

Everyone shook their heads just as fast  
"Perfect. Now get where thy is ordered to go!"

Oil man, Heat man, and Air man were sitting at a table playing a card game,"Hey guys, do you know our commander's sister, Roll?" Oil asks starting up a conversation,"Oh yeah! I've seen her before, she's cute." Heat said with a smile  
"Guys. She's against us and you know what commander Mega said, if we talk about them here, we'll be turned into scarp!" Air man panicked "Oh calm down Air head, that weird talking bot isn't even-"

"What art thee talking about?"

The three looked over at their commander with frightened looks,"U-Um battle strategies!" Oil yelled smiling uncomfortably, Mega squinted his eyes seeing if there was doubt on his face

"I know when thy are lying. Do thou think I'm an idiot?" The three shook their heads,"Then why make a bad lie? To think I'll take mercy upon thine?"

Mega pointed his finger at Oil man,"Thine better watch what thine says." He said leaving the three in fear

Wily smiled looking at his set up, he looked over hearing the door slid open and feeling the glare of bright red eyes

"They are ready, sir."

He swirled his chair around with a smile,"I envy your work Megalith, it's far better then what I could of done before you."  
Mega came forward,"I'm not worth that compliment sir, I'm fairly sure you could-"

"No no. It's all you Mega."

The red eyed robot gave a slight smile before going straight faced again

Wily turned his chair around again,"You know what you need to do, right?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. I wish you the best of luck Megalith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying  
> :D


	4. Character reference sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Light side at least  
> Just ignore the side bars..I don't know why I added those

**Megalith R Wily(he changed his last name)**

  * **Commander of the Wily** **Empire**
  * **He grew up normally and even though it doesn't look like it, he's 27**
  * **His eyes turn blue when he's sad or shows** **remorse which doesn't happen a lot**
  * **He hardly ever smiles, unless he's causing mayhem**
  * **Takes everything too seriously no matter the task**
  * **He'll never kill anyone, not again(MENTAL SCARING!)**
  * **Likes cake(favorite being chocolate)**
  * **Stole Proto's scarf(because he could)**
  * **Even though he doesn't say it or show it, he has some regret of killing his father**
  * **He enjoys bringing up scaring events**
  * **Him and Proto fight a lot, if they ever get into contact, a fight will break out**



**(I was lazy on this one..but whatever)**

**Protonix B Light**

  * **Knew about Mega's destructive behavior but chose to ignore it hoping he'd** **change**
  * **Blames himself for everything that happened**
  * **He hears Light's voice in his head**
  * **Mega stole his scarf and he's still salty about it**
  * **He has some bit of love for his brother**
  * **He gets annoyed when people mention his father**
  * **Would do anything to wake up from this "nightmare"**
  * **There isn't much energy to charge up his buster, so he uses a gun(where did he get it? who knows)**
  * **He cares more about other people's safety more then his own**
  * **He discarded of his old clothing since to him it held too many memories and memories hold him back**
  * **Due to a..unpleasant meeting with Mega, his eyes turn red when he's angry**



****

**Rollish Light(middle name unknown)**

  * **Youngest of the three**
  * **One of the two good robots left in the world(there are some..but not many)**
  * **Fights for the honor of her father**
  * **Hates the robot masters(beside Splash. Splash helps give them info)**
  * **Knows multiple languages**
  * **Knows how to use everything as a weapon**
  * **Her buster is a prototype and malfunctions a lot, but she likes her butchers knife more anyways** ****
  * **The scar across her eye has something to do with Mega like everything usually does surrounding the Light family**
  * **She has a feeling, that this isn't the end**
  * **Proto has her stay at the lab when he's out because he's afraid she'll get hurt**



****

**Thomas Light**

  * **Why didn't he just reprogram Mega?**
  * **Why does he still love his son?**
  * **How is he able to talk to Proto?**
  * **Why is he so happy?**
  * **Why is Proto the only one who can see him?**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But where's Auto?
> 
> Good question


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is important to the story

_The two Light brothers sat on the ground with a bunch of toys surrounding them, the eldest was grabbing all the action figures and lining up like an army_   
_"Hey Mega! Check this out!"_

_The little red eyed robot looked over at the line up,"I don't-" Proto poked one and they all fell over, Mega tilted his head confused,"How?"_

_Light walked in the playroom seeing the two playing_

_"What are you two doing?"_

_"I'm showing Mega what you taught me today! A..chain..re-re..-" "Reaction." "Right!" Proto faced his brother,"A chain reaction!"_

_Mega blinked before picking up one of the figures,"Interesting.." he said before snapping their head off_

_"Dad? How come Mega's so different from me?" Proto asked sitting at the table watching his dad cook dinner,"Auto is built differently, but you're fine with him." Light said back chopping up some onions,"But Mega..acts weird..he never smiles and he seems to hate me."_

_Light chuckled putting the chopped onions in the pot,"It takes some time to get used to a new world. You were the same when you were first created, but then you got used to this world and now you are who you are now!" Proto looked towards the door,"Just give it time..he'll come around."_

Proto opened his eyes looking at the collapsed ceiling, he sat up cracking his neck and wiping the sleep crust out his eyes. He got out of bed and looked out the window,"Nothing new.." He sighed sitting back on his bed

It's been the 3rd time this week that he'd had a memory dream, he hated his memories, it would be better if his memories would just disappear

The eldest brother walked into..the bright area that somehow had energy

"Morning Proto, I got the power to work!" Roll said as her brother entered, he smiled looking around the familer area,"We should be able to use our busters again if the power stays on long enough!"  
"That's great!" He said with a smile, everything was finally going right for a change

Roll packed up a bag full of food and water for the humans, she was packing it for Proto who volunteered taking her job,"You know..I could still do it." She said putting it on his back,"No no. I'll do it, you deserve a brake. Also it'll help me get out more."

With a hug, the older brother was on his bike going down the broken road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell did Mega get Proto's scarf?
> 
> Good question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1's coming to an end..soonish?

Sliding doors caught the attention of the red eyed robot, he turned around and saw the robot masters bring in a brown haired robot. They made him bend down and held his arms even though his hands were behind his back

"Well if it isn't Protonix Blue _Light_? How's life since the old man died?"

Proto looked up with anger in his eyes,"You..bastard-" He grumbled seeing those same red eyes he grew up knowing too well,"You killed dad..he was the only thing we had left.." Mega chuckled at the tone of voice Proto used, the red eyed robot walked down the steps towards the blue eyed robot

"Aw, you're just so..cute, when you act tough!" Mega pinched Proto's cheek,"I always liked that about you..you try to be intimidating, you try to be a hero. But you know very well you'll never be.."

"Shut up.."

"What? It's the truth. You couldn't save Light and you let the world crumble in the empires hands, but you still try to prove yourself to Rollish and Light, everyday, you try to make yourself seem like a hero..but you know deep down you're nothing but a weak..pathetic..waste..of..metal."

Proto clenched his teeth

Mega smiled moving his hand away

"But..I could make you a deal-" Mega backed away and took out his tablet, he clicked a button and a capsule with a chip inside came down from the ceiling, the red eyed robot walked over to it and took the chip out

He walked over to Proto presenting the chip, of course, the blue eyed robot was confused

"This chip, it's merely a prototype but is one of Wily's greatest creations, it'll let him gain full control over every robot so they won't ever.. _ever_..feel anything beside determination for destroying this world and Proto..you'll be the first to try it.."

"What makes you think I'll let you program that thing in me?"

"You don't really have a say in this, besides, emotions make everything so much harder! Aren't you tired of feeling bad for yourself? Struggling to fix this broken earth? Having remorse for these mortals?  
And like I said before, you want to be stronger..be a hero..prove yourself to Light..so this chip will solve all your problems. It'll make you powerful, unstoppable, and you won't feel anything after it's programmed..no more worries, no more struggles..nothing..ever again."

The robot masters, Bomb man and Heat man looked at each other before looking forward. Mega approached with a smile, Proto started to trash in his binds trying to escape

"Don't worry Protonix..this will only hurt-"

The older robot was grabbed by the shirt and brought closer to the younger's face

" _A lot._ " Just as that was said, the chip was placed into Proto's back..where his wires were

A cold, agonizing scream filled the lab as the blue eyed robot screamed out in unbearable pain

"Just give in to it! Let it consume everything you used to know! Let it eat away at you! Let it morph you into the machine you want to be!"

Proto's screams stopped, all that remain was his heavy breathing,"Let's see.." Mega picked up his tablet to see a new program added to the table,"Perfect..now, for your first task-" He pressed a button, nothing happened,"That's..odd.." He checked once again, Proto was in the data base but Mega couldn't accuses it

The older brother stood up and ripped the chip from his back

Heat and Bomb man went forward to grab him, but were pushed back by a strange wave of strength..the brown haired robot had broken free of his ropes

Mega looked in confusion, that's when he saw Proto's red eyes look into his own eyes, the younger brother gave a chuckle  
  
"Of course..it was just a prototype..but at least you won't feel anything when it comes to these meat bags called humans-

" _You'll be just as evil as me_."

Proto's red eyes slowly turned blue hearing the boy's word,"No..I'm NOTHING like you!" He yelled pointing his buster at his brother,"Oh really? Then prove it!" Mega pulled his buster out and pointed it at his brother as well

The Light siblings looked in hatred at each other before running at each other

Mega shot the first bullet which almost hit Proto but he dodged and jumped into the air firing back at his brother

The older brother landed right where his brother would be but he had moved back almost crashing into his computer,"Not bad Proto." Mega mocked still firing, Proto gave a sicking smile and running towards Mega

But the younger brother moved out the way causing him to hit the computer instead,"You're still dumb though." The blue haired robot mocked pointing his buster at the older robot who was trying to pull his buster out the computer screen

  
Mega approached him and held the buster to his head, but Proto just stared at him..and smiled, the younger robot was confused but learned too late

He was shot in the lower stomach and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Proto pulled his buster out the screen and puts his gun in his pocket before approaching his brother

His yellow scarf dropped to the ground showing he wasn't who he used to be

Proto pointed his buster at Mega, the younger brother looked up in shock..yet was impressed,"I'm..actually..kinda impressed.." He said with a forced smile, it faded when the buster was put at his neck

"I've waited for this moment..since you killed dad.." Proto's smile grew wider as his eyes glowed red

_Kill him. Pull the trigger Proto..do it..he's the reason all of this happened, end him._

Proto's eyes widen with his smile still there, Mega was now afraid..but he didn't say anything

_Do it. End this once and for all._

The older brother's smile fell when he saw the expression his brother made, it reminded him of..something that happened when things were better

_"Hey..Proto?"_

_Proto yawned sitting up on his bed and seeing his brother in his bedroom, he looked scared with those big, bright, red eyes shining in the night,"What's wrong Mega?" "I had a nightmare.." The older brother smiled and grabbed the toddler from the ground,"Of course you can little bro!" Mega got under the blankets and laid on Proto's shoulder, he fell asleep pretty quickly. Proto kissed his forehead before falling asleep_

Proto blinked once..before lowering his buster, his eyes slowly turned from a red to a blue hue. He shook his head feeling something start to well up in his eyes, he looked at Mega before shooting the wall

Without warning, he jumped out the hole he made

Mega sat up against the wall trying to gather his thoughts, he stood up not long after and looked at the scarf on the ground. It was a gift from Light, Mega wasn't made when his brother got it..but he knew it was important to him

He grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck. He walked over to the hole in the wall and smirked

"Not bad Protonix..til we meet again."

Bomb and Heat man slowly awoke from their power nap,"What'd we miss?"

"Proto!" Roll ran up to her brother seeing him enter the lab, she noticed that his scarf was missing and a few scars on him,"W-What happened?" The older brother sighed,"I..had a chat..with Mega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah..Proto has half the chip in his programming, but Wily has no control over him and he isn't completely emotionless
> 
> He's just more powerful and he can't control it
> 
> I was inspired by Amulet..it was my favorite book series..until book 6..I stopped following the series after that
> 
> The Stonekeeper's Curse is my favorite in the series


	7. Reference Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wily's side(the important ones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw
> 
> Bass doesn't exist in this AU, since Wily was actually SMART and just reprogrammed Mega, so yeah, Bass isn't made

**Albert W. Wily**

  * **He doesn't age so he's forever stuck at 57**
  * **He cannot die no matter what happens to his body, but there is..one way**
  * **Him and Light used to date**
  * **He(Wily) was the first to break up the relationship**
  * **It's unknown what his true plan is**
  * **He cares about every robot master but doesn't show his love that clearly**
  * **He carries around a tablet that controls every robot, Mega has a copy of it(but it's more watered down)**
  * **Some say he's a robot himself(which is wrong. Ha)**
  * **His eyes used to be blue, nobody knows why his eyes are red. It happened around collage**
  * **Just like Mega, he doesn't smile(unless his causing everyone's suffering)**
  * **Humans to him are useless, this might be because of how Light treated him or how his ideas were rejected**



****

**DLN-067(-Splash-)** ****

  * **She's a true neutral, she works for Wily but helps Proto and Roll alongside**
  * **She was given legs but can switch between her tail and legs**
  * **Everyday, when she gets the chance, she'll go to Light's lab where she'll share her discoveries with the heroes**
  * **She lies a lot to Wily and Mega, but tells the full truth to Proto and Roll**
  * **She prefers water over land**
  * **Theres a mode on her that turns her into a monster(it's like a feral mode, every robot master has it)**
  * **Since she's a robot, she does not have human features(meaning NO, those aren't boobs, it's a chest plate to her wiring)**
  * **She has a music box that she got from somewhere, she doesn't remember where she got it**
  * **Every robot master is annoying to her, except Guts, he doesn't bother her at all**



**Rush**

  * **He's Megalith's dog**
  * **He was created to hunt down Kalinka(and destroy things)**
  * **He's a guard dog of some sorts**
  * **Every robot master is afraid of him(except Time man)**
  * **He stays in a huge room with only a big mattress**
  * **He's 25 feet tall**
  * **It took Mega about a year to make him, but he already had a chip for him**
  * **The chip was in Light's lab**
  * **He was supposed to be a gift for Mega from Light**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw dogs :'D


	8. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> :D
> 
> :^)
> 
> :^D
> 
> :3
> 
> :^3

A group of scientists looked at each other reading the work of a student at the university of robotics, they placed the file down and looked at the blonde student

"Impressive work for your age Albert, very well put, good ideas, and some impressive word play."

The boy lit up hearing the praise

"But..we can't really..accept this..the..'Double Gear System' seems too..destructive, thank you for showing us this, but we'll have to cancel your studies. We hope you understand."

The blonde nodded grabbing his file back, he turned his back and went to his seat beside his boyfriend

"Thomas, your work is pretty impressive as well. We'll give you a call tomorrow. You two have a great day. Thank you for coming."

* * *

Both young scientists walked down the hallway of their school, both being silent, the brown haired male looked at his blonde haired boyfriend with concern but he stayed silent

The drive home was just as silent, Thomas tried to play music but Albert stopped him from doing it

Thomas looked at Albert who was sitting in the passenger's seat,"Are you hungry? We can get anything you like!" the blonde looked over before looking back out the window,"I'm not hungry.." the brunette sighed taking a turn towards the dorm rooms

It was a cold November night, today happened to be where the school's bored would see which student's projects were useful to the word and then fund them, sadly, not many students were picked

Only Thomas and Albert's ideas were picked up

But as seen, Albert's ideas were scrapped because they were seen as dangerous

Which took a big toll on his confidence

"How about I make dinner instead? We could have tacos..I know we had that last night..but we don't have much more..beside noodles.." Thomas suggested opening the small apartment door

Albert ignored his words, he walked past him and entered the living room

"Babe, don't let it get to you, who cares what the school bored thinks? All that matters is what you think! I thought the Double Gear was a great idea!"

The blonde froze in place

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Albert asked turning his face towards Thomas,"Why didn't you stand up for me? If you thought it was a good idea, then why didn't you speak up and say you disagree with them?!"

Thomas scratched the back of his neck,"I..-"

"Do you even care?!"

"I do care! If you're passionate about something, then I'll support you for it!"

"Well then why didn't you say anything?!"

Albert looked unblinkingly at the brunette with an angry expression

"You're embarrassed of me..is that it?"

"W-What?!"

The blonde turned his back

"It's clear Light! You have the highest grades in our classes, you're the 2nd most popular student in the school, you have like millions of friends, and the best ideas that will change the word  
Then theres me. My grades are average, I'm no where near popular, I have no friends besides you, and my ideas are either too stupid or dangerous to society!

We're complete opposites! And yet you chose ME! ME of all the woman who wanted to be with you, and at fist I was happy, because I loved you too

But now that's what everyone sees me as, not a hard working scientist, but an object you carry with you everywhere. And when I do something, you never stand up for me when I stand up for you every time something happens!"

The blonde turned around mid yelling

"Albert-"

"You're just using me! When you find someone more obedient and doesn't have feelings or a heart, then you'll just get rid of me!"

"Babe please-"

"Don't even try to save yourself Thomas! I heard it from your little _friends_. They told me what I suspected all these years!"

"Albert listen for just a moment!"

The blonde took a deep breath before nodding

"I'm not embarrassed around you, I would throw everything away to just hold hands with you, everything I do is for us! I don't care about anything you're bad at, I only care about who you become..who cares what some assholes talk about?! We'll be able to overpower them!"

Thomas walked up to Albert and grabbed his hand

"I love you..and nobody will convince me otherwise.."

Both scientist locked eyes before smiling,"How about we just go out and eat?" Albert nodded liking the idea

* * *

"Mr Wily? Are you ok?"

The scientist snapped back to reality, he looked down and saw the system he was installing to one of the robots

"Yeah..I'm fine..can you get me some water?" Mega nodded walking out the area

Wily took in a sigh before going back to work


	9. Feeding the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot master shenanigans!

"Attention all robot masters, it's dinner time for Rush. It's his usual meats and then a bone, about 4 of you will have to go. If he isn't fed in the next hour, I will turn you all into scrap  
Sincerely, your commander, Megalith Wily..now go feed my dog."

The robot masters looked at each other,"I did it yesterday!" Ice man yelled,"Same here!" Heat man shouted,"If I go, then he'll kill me. So I'm staying." Wood man said with his hands up,"Guts! You should go!" "No way! He uses me as a chew toy!"

"I vote Cut man!" "Why me?!" "Because nobody likes you." Cut man groaned when everyone agreed,"Fine. But I choice who goes with me!" The scissor head got up and came in front of everyone

"With this hand..I shall point at 3 and those 3 will accompany me." He moved his hand around pointing at the other robot masters,"Oil man, Wood man, and Star man!"

All 4 robot masters walked down the hall carrying food,"I hate you." Wood said to Cut,"I know."

With deep breaths, the 4 unlucky robots entered the huge room..where a huge dog was waiting, chewing on an bone from an elephant

"Alright, so heres the plan-

Wood man, you go out there and get his attention

Oil man, you make sure Wood man doesn't get eaten

Star man, you'll get the bowl for the food and water ready

And I'll come in dropping off the food!

We can't possibly lose!"

"What if one of us gets hurt?" "Or I DIE?!"

"Then someone will replace you. Now stop being wusses and get going, 'cause I don't want to become scrap!"

Wood entered the room shuffling around the wall not giving any attention to him, he hated this job, he took a deep breath before yelling,"GRUB-" Rush looked up and perked his ears up, he stood up and walked towards the darkness

"Hey doggy! Come over here!" Oil yelled getting Rush's attention, he started to chase after the robot

  
Star pulled out Rush's food dishes and ran back to the doorway. Cut ran out into the field and threw the food into the bowl, he started to pour the water and then ran like heck!

"Yeah! Team!" Cut yelled, as soon as Oil came into the doorway, he shut the door,"Woop! Woop!" The three walked away from the area to never return

Wood was still there, shaking realizing he was left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year..yay


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to remove Mega's way of speaking, mainly because I don't see why he would speak like that

Heat and Air man walked back into the fortress with a sack that was moving around a lot, they placed it in front of the robot who requested her

"Is she-"

"Yes sir! We made sure it was her too!"

Mega lifted the sack showing a girl with blonde hair and green scared eyes staring at him

"Perfect, you two aren't as useless as I thought." The red eyed robot looked at her with a sadistic smile that made her flinch

Mega walked the little girl down a hallway towards a chamber where she'll be staying for, who knows how long,"So boss, what was the purpose of kidnapping..THIS child?" Air man asks following behind,"Her father, Dr Cossack, is another scientist who has been known for his work..and not surprisingly, he's working on battle bots that will..overpower us.  
So Wily has decided to make him hand over these bots, by taking his daughter."

The girl hugged herself looking at the ground feeling tears build up in her eyes  
  


"You'll be staying in here until further notice. There's some toys to play with while you wait." Mega shoved the girl into the room,"Dinner's at 12. If you'd like to complain, then we'll be forced to cause harm to daddy, so you better keep your mouth shut!" He yelled before slamming door on her

Heat and Air man looked at each other as their boss walked away

"Don't you think you were-"

"Harsh? Well I don't care about her so I'm allowed to be mean to her."

Hours passed of silence

The girl held a doll whose eyes were crossed out, she was whispering the words," _One day..my knight will come save me.._ " tears started to come out her eyes again

Surprisingly, the silence was broken by someone entering the room with a bowl

"Evening Miss Kalinka! I was told to bring you dinner!" Splash woman said with a bright and inviting smile,"We don't cook around here..so I had to go out and get this.." She placed the bowl in front of the scared girl

It was a bowl of cereal with no milk

"Your father just contacted us..and..it seems as he's-"

Splash looked to the side before looking back at the girl

"He's going to drop off the robots tonight..or he's going to write his code into..our systems.." Kalinka looked up with red puffy eyes,"W-Why..why are you all so evil?!"

The female robot flinched at the word

"I-I don't know..I don't wish to hurt anyone..but..Megalith-"

"Just leave me alone! You robots are nothing but monsters!"

"Not all robots are evil! There are some-"

Kalinka curled in a ball and sobbed out, Splash sighed and walked out the room

A new face appeared in the fortress looking distressed, to greet this newcomer, Wily and Mega stood side by side smiling at him

"We're glad you made it Cossack, it would be terrible to tell your daughter that you weren't coming." Wily said with a sly smile, Mikhail gritted his teeth,"Where is she? Where's my daughter you sick fu-" His words were stopped by the sounds of a struggle, Mega looked over and groaned,"How hard is it to bring a girl over to one area?!"

"She's fighting back sir!" "I don't care! Just bring her here!"

Bomb man dragged Kalinka to the entrance beside the two

"Kalinka!"

"Daddy!"

The two tried to run to each other but Mega pointed his buster at the girl,"If you take one step towards her, then you'll just be hugging a corpse." Cossack looked at his daughter with hurt eyes before backing up. Bomb man grabbed the child again and brought her back towards Wily

"You know what we agreed on Cossack, the robots and your coding for your daughter. Easy enough." Albert said approaching him,"You both will be staying here until you finish the coding, and once you complete it, then you're free. Make one wrong move, then we'll kill her. I hope you understand."

Both sane humans were walked down the same hall, Kalinka was going to her room while Cossack was going to a room where he'll be working. When it came time to split, the family hugged much to the sickness of Mega

Kalinka was pushed into her room as her father was walked away

More hours passed with no sounds or seeing anything besides darkness, Kalinka looked at the ceiling trying to find a reason to sleep

That's when a crash was heard inside the room she was in, it made her jump in surprise. She looked over and saw someone crawling out the vent

It was a male with brown hair

When he looked up at her, Kalinka felt an overflow of happiness over come her

"Huh? Why the hell did they..kidnap a child?" He asked coming out of the vent couching a bit, he looked around before sighing,"No way out..beside the vent but it's too small for both of us, the door is too obvious..but maybe the..ceiling?"

The robot looked up and smiled,"Yep! That'll work!" He lifted up his gun up and shot a hole,"We should get out of here." The robot held out his hand for the girl to hold

Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and was lifted up into the ceiling

"Um..sir..?" Cut man walked into the laboratory where his commander was working on something,"What is it?" Mega asks reaching for a screwdriver

The robot took a deep breath

"You know..the girl..we kidnapped?"

Mega looked over,"What about her?" Cut laughed uncomfortably,"She's..um..she's...she's-"

The commander tapped the table annoyed,"She's what?"

"Missing."

All the robot masters were now in the lunching pad being yelled at

"How could you let her escape?! Weren't any of you paying attention to her?!?!"

One robot tried to speak but Mega didn't let them

"You know what?! I HAD IT! I can't trust any of you anymore! Just go out there to destroy things!"

Once all the robots were out the building, Mega took a deep breath and walked back to his lab

"I can't trust those robots..but I can trust you. Can't I?"

A creature bigger then Mega awoke with shining red eyes

Mega reached a hand out and the creature bowed down,"Good boy." He said petting them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Rush. I can't draw dogs so I doubt I'll draw him..but whatever


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story thus far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of god damn plan
> 
> I'm making this focused on story
> 
> Something I never done before..but I'm tired of doing something comical..I want a huge story!
> 
> ANIME TIME BITCHES!

_"Imagine something you done years ago_

_Do you have it?_

_Now I want you to think, of what could you have done to make that moment different?_

_Well, your actions are the reason you're here now_

_Everything you do and say_

_Makes a difference to this universe_

_In another universe, you may have done something different_

_Causing a shift in that world_

_That's what happens in every universe, you do something, that causes a change_

_In this universe, a man had been cursed_

_A child has been_ _corrupted_

_And a family has been destroyed_

_Protonix and Rollish Light are the only known robots who are able to protect their city from their own brother, Megalith_

_He had been brainwashed into believing his own family were the villains and he was to destroy them to fulfill his_ _destiny_

_But before all of this had happened_

_Thomas and a boy had fallen in love, they attended a university where both their careers would start and they would have done it together_

_But sadly. One of their dreams were able to come true but the other sadly died_

_The boy by the name of Albert was furious that he blamed all his pains on Thomas who was more popular and smarter then he was_

_He left_ _Thomas, ashamed of his failure_

_Thomas went on to create many robots, while Albert watched him create these robots_

_It was strange to some, how he wanted to create his own inventions but yet never took that chance to create any_

_One day, Albert got word that Thomas has created a robot..that ages and grows like a human_

_Albert caught notice of this..and used this to his_ _advantages_

_Thomas had created another robot, his name being Megalith_

_But in the shadows, Albert watched his every move that way he could insert a special chip that would corrupt any robot to doing his biding_

_It worked. And Megalith was now a corrupted being_

_Years passed with Megalith separating himself from his family and society due to his views being ruined by the chip, it was removed upon his creation, but the data was still in his programming_

_Nobody knows why Thomas didn't just remove it from his programming himself, some say he did try but it was almost impossible, and others say he wanted his son to have his own mind and changing his programming would ruin that_

_  
Soon, the only daughter, Rollish, was created and the family was complete_

_  
But no matter what happened in the family, Megalith ignored, he had things going through his head that nobody knew would destroy this world_

_All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he started acting kinder towards his siblings. Even hugging his father a few times and respecting their work bot, Auto, a bit more and playing with his younger sister_

_To an outsider, they were a happy family, finally being allowed to smile_

_But..all that changed, because Albert came back to "reclaim" his son_

_Protonix tried his best to fight so the scientist would leave, but Albert wasn't leaving..instead..he was looking at Megalith_

_Out of nowhere, Megalith hugged his father_

_And stabbed him_

_The two siblings dropped what they were doing and ran to their dying father to stop the blood_

_Megalith didn't bat an eye and just wanted towards Albert_

_Protonix looked at his brother before he left, the younger robot just smiled and left the lab to never return_

_The following months was full of destruction, death, and sorrow. Megalith had given Albert access to Thomas's robots so that he could corrupt them, and now, they all worked for him..so they could destroy everything_

_Soon. The destruction came to a_ _halt_

_Protonix and Rollish were the only robots left that were good..Auto had gone missing when he was trying to find help_

_It was up to them, to save their home_

_Two robot masters_ _kidnapped a little girl named Kalinka Cossack who would be ransom so her father could give the empire coding that would've been used to take them down, but now it would be used to make them stronger_

_  
But Protonix saved her not knowing why she was there_

_  
Realizing how this could be a major downfall in they're plan, Megalith created Rush, a 25 feet tall dog who was created to destroy and hunt down Kalinka_

_According to Albert, she and Cossack are special_

_Alright my children, that's the story so far..this universe has a lot coming for it.._

_Let's hope our heroes will defeat the evil..and live happily ever after.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that talking?
> 
> Good question


End file.
